Topic 3: Key Questions
Use your knowledge and understanding from what you've learned in Topic 3 to answer the following questions in as much detail as you can (short essay style). 'We can feed the world’s population, but how exactly?' Category:World Category:Population Category:Feed 'What happens if we remove all of one kind of animal — will we ever be able to put them back again?' *If we were to remove all of one kind of animal... Category:Extinction Category:Interdependence 'Should I travel on buses rather than take the car?' Yes you should it has many advantages....... 1. Save money; travelling by bus will always be cheaper than using a car and consuming petrol. At such times where petrol prices are so high it makes more economic sense to travel by bus. Money saved can be used for other needs. 2. Help save the environment; Save the environment by having less cars on the road which means less congestion and less emission of carbon dioxide. 3. Exercise more; Usually a bus stop is not exactly outsite your house or destination. A bit of walking per day can burn unwanted colories. 4. Less risk of an accident; When traveling by bus, driven by a professional driver, there is a much lower risk of an accident. 5. Social awareness; On a bus you can listen, or talk, to people about social issues affecting the common people and that makes you more socially aware. 6. Enjoy the journey; You can admire the scenery, read a book, listen to your MP3 or even sleep while someone else drives you to your destination. wiki image 6.jpg|link=Should I travel on buses or cars 'Why do some hospitals not allow plants in the hospital wards?' Plants are not allowed in the ICU for two basic reasons. First, critically ill patients have a lot of work to do in the healing process. Their immune systems are already working hard to fight infection and heal damaged tissue. Plants can bring insects, fungi, and germs into the environment that would further stress your loved one's immune system. Second, ICUs are very crowded. Space at the bedside is limited and is frequently taken up by equipment and staff. There is simply too little room for plants. Depending on the ICU's policy, some units will allow you go give plants to your loved one as long as they are kept outside of the rooms. Others might allow you to bring plastic plants to the bedside. 'Why do some people put lights in greenhouses?' 'Why is there a global ban on whaling?' We once found out that whales contain alot of oil and that caused a big fase of killing whales and makiong money out of their bones, meat and oil blubber. In the middle of the 20th century people were worried about whales. The number of whales killed worldwide came up to 66,000 per year. The people weren’t worried about the whale as an endangered animal, but they were worried about the whale industry, which would disappear if there were no whales anymore. In 1946 the International Whaling Commission was established. It limited the whale hunting for every country and controlled the whale industry. After awhile, the commission recognized that the limitation wasn’t enough. They set a worldwide law against hunting whales with only two exceptions, the hunt for scientific research or "aboriginal whaling." But people still hunt whales and there are between 500 - 1,000 whales left worldwide. If we continue to kill the whales then in the future you will only see them in museums and books. 'How do fertilisers harm the environment?' 'Can we set up a biosphere on Mars?' Category:Topic 3 Category:Biology Questions Category:Hospitals Category:Busses Category:Enviroment Category:Mars Category:Biospheres Category:Biodomes Category:Greenhouse